


Prologue

by anthemofourlives



Series: Where We Come From, Where We End Up [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthemofourlives/pseuds/anthemofourlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU set in the US. They still use magic, they still attended Hogwarts, it's just all set in America in the early 2000's to present day. </p><p>This will span pre-Hogwarts through till the Order and the War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

Remus is cold. It’s something he’s not remembered for necessarily, but god is it true. Sirius wonders if everyone can see it or if he’s the only one who catches the seriousness of it.

Remus is cold and stiff and immovable. He’s grounded in his principles, in his morals and his beliefs.

And a cold shoulder from Remus is a long and drawn out sentence. He’s not like James, who can barely keep a straight face when he’s playing mad at Sirius, the corners of his mouth twitching as he itches to laugh or respond. He’s not like Lily, who’s anger is frankly more terrifying, an explosion of emotions and hexes spitting everywhere as she promises to make you rue the day you were born.

No, Remus is cold. He can easily ignore anyone when he’s in a Mood, and he won’t even tell you what it is he’s angry for half the time. You have to guess, in Remus’s opinion you should just know already. He can be incredibly angry about something someone did years ago at a moments notice, even when they’ve apologized time and time again. Never one to forgive or forget.

But now, Remus was battling his cold fury, trying to show Sirius something soft. It wasn’t his fault he was here, not fully. That’s what Remus kept trying to rationalize anyway. He just hated it, the whole situation. Sirius locked up in here, Peter was fucking free to live out his days who the hell knows where, now that his death had been faked and he was under the Death Eaters protection. He blearily stared at Sirius across the table that would be what would separate them every time they were able to see one another for the foreseeable future. Sirius offered half a crooked grin.

“It’s not as bad as it could be,” he offered “James and Lily… and Harry…”

Remus sighed and put his head into his hands. Obviously he was relieved that the Potters had survived this ordeal, they were his friends. He’d known Lily since he was an infant, they’d grown up together since their mothers were good friends. When they attended Hogwarts, he’d quickly become good friends with James and Sirius. They were there own little family together. 

“Sirius I don’t know…” Remus faltered, unsure “I don’t know if I can do this. I love you but I don’t know if I can do this.”

With that Remus walked away from the man he loved, abandoning him in this cold, concrete box he was suffocating in already. He walked out into the cool November morning, taking several deep breaths to calm himself. How could Sirius have been so stupid? How could Peter - of all the fucking people, Peter? How could he have betrayed them. Most of all, Remus blamed himself for not being able to do a damn thing when it all came crashing down. He felt lost, he had no plan to move forward with. He didn't even know where to go. Remus wrapped his coat more tightly around him, bracing against the cold he could barely feel, and resolved to fix this.

 


End file.
